Vague à l'âme
by katana 00
Summary: Makoto Tachibana est un ami digne de ce nom. Pour son cher et fidèle compagnon, Haruka Nanase, il est toujours prêt à tout. Aucun sacrifice n'est trop beau. Oui, quitte à renoncer à son rêve inavoué, Makoto aura été fidèle. … Résumé bateau pour une ballade en eau douce.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Bientôt le final ! Les droits des charmants nageurs seront désormais libres d'accès, non ? Ok, je suis libre … de rêver ! Allez pas grave, ça ne m'empêchera pas de barboter avec eux le temps de l'OS ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Désolée, la Kat'astrophe accoste encore sur le rivage de Free ! Cependant ma raison est honorable. Je me serais jamais permis de perturber le fandom sinon ! C'est pour remercier les revieweuses guest sur « Très chère liberté ». Rendez-vous en fin d'OS. ^^_

_Pour finir, je m'excuse d'avance de présenter une ficounette créée et achevée depuis juillet 2013 (expliquant certaines incohérences qui pouvaient se justifier alors). Mais de celles ronflant dans ma clé USB, c'était la plus aboutie (mouais enfin …). Avec l'alternance de post sur d'autres fandoms, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me replonger dans celles de Free. Et, ne voulant pas tarder dans les remerciements, ben voilà. u_u' _

_Maintenant : bon plouf !_

.

.

**«Vague à l'âme.»**

.

.

Bientôt un an que j'enseigne la natation ! Transmettre mon savoir aux jeunes est une passion. C'est tellement galvanisant ! Au début, je ne cernais pas la raison pour laquelle Mademoiselle Amakata me poussait dans cette voie. Un détail avait du m'échapper.

A présent, pourtant, ce métier semble le plus adapté à ma personnalité. J'en ai pris conscience. Naturellement j'ai toujours eu la fibre « maternelle ». Haruka Nanase, mon meilleur ami d'enfance, l'a constaté un peu trop souvent ! Oui, effectivement, être professeur était l'évidence même !

- « **Makoto-sama, tout est prêt !** » clame la petite équipe dont j'ai la charge.

Ces quatre vifs garçons me rappellent de bons souvenirs. Aussi, n'ai-je pu résister à leur délivrer l'entrainement digne des meilleurs, après les cours, afin de les épauler dans leur envie de se surpasser pour atteindre le championnat national junior.

- « **Ce relais sera à nous !** » jurent, avec un incroyable enthousiasme, mes adorables dauphins, plongeant gaiement dans le grand bassin.

Leur amour de l'eau est équivalent à celui d'Haru. D'ailleurs, si je les surnomme affectueusement ainsi, ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est en mémoire de mes jeunes années et … de lui. Mon cher et insaisissable Haru, ami d'enfance étrange et si charismatique à la fois ! … Que le passé me semble loin !

Indolemment, mes yeux, qui s'attachaient à surveiller consciencieusement ces garnements dans leurs éclaboussant exploits, s'aventurent paisiblement, mais sûrement, vers une rêverie au goût nostalgique.

.

O o O

.

Malgré son visage inexpressif, Haru était sous le choc. Aucun lien cependant avec le fait d'être surpris, en pleine infraction nocturne, dans un lieu en ruine, de surcroît condamné à la destruction ! Non, la cause réelle résidait dans la présence de ce fantôme du passé : Rin Matsuoka. Le revoir au détour d'un sombre couloir, au sein même de notre ancien centre aquatique, l'avait foncièrement secoué.

Bien avant Nagisa Hazuki et moi-même, il l'avait identifié. Comment ? Je ne saurais le dire. Toutefois, j'avais une certitude : sous son air passif, son muscle cardiaque avait, assurément, loupé nombre de battements. La pire pénombre n'aurait pu m'occulter ce détail. Mes yeux, mon cœur, le connaissaient trop pour qu'une telle émotion m'échappe.

Pareil à notre enfance, son regard magnétique le trahissait merveilleusement. Pour qui savait le déchiffrer du moins ! Nul doute, en cet instant, la même lueur d'intérêt brillait dans ses orbes bleus, comme à l'évocation de l'élément aquatique ! L'excitation, née de l'inopinée rencontre, se répandait dans l'intégralité de son corps tel une trainée de poudre. Pour Haru, incontestablement, Rin serait toujours tout aussi essentiel et vital que l'eau. Unique endroit où il se sentait bien, vivant.

Oui, c'était là, une loi fondamentale à l'existence de mon meilleur ami. Quatre années de séparation n'avaient nullement amoindri son affection pour celui se rêvant nageur olympique. Je l'avais remarquablement cerné à force. Bêtement, j'avais longtemps cru posséder une infime chance. Profiter de l'éloignement de mon pire adversaire pour décrocher son cœur semblait jouable.

En vain ! Ma gentillesse, ma dévotion à son égard n'y avaient rien changé. Mes efforts quotidiens, pour attirer l'attention, étaient de cuisants échecs ! Déjà à l'école primaire en réalité. Précisément, depuis l'apparition de Rin. Indéniablement, nul autre ne comptait plus pour Haru. Son air neutre, indifférent, ne me trompait jamais. A la seule pensée de se mesurer à Rin, son sang pulsait dangereusement dans ses veines.

Dur à croire ? Pourtant, ses pupilles dilatées étaient un signe distinctif probant. Haru était intoxiqué à Rin, comme il était accroc à l'eau. Et son manque allait enfin se combler après des années de privation. Fin d'une douloureuse abstinence pour l'adolescent de dix-sept ans ! Un tempétueux remous était à prévoir !

Et ça ne loupait pas ! A peine deux minutes l'un en face de l'autre qu'ils s'étaient déjà défiés, se précipitant vers la piscine ! A l'époque, j'étais toujours abasourdi qu'Haru porte continuellement un maillot sous ses vêtements ! La moindre occasion était bonne à se jeter à l'eau. Et croyez-moi, j'en avais vu ! Rien ne l'arrêtait, même dans un bocal à poisson il aurait été capable de plonger !

Ce challenge, chacun d'eux l'attendait assurément. Quitte à se briser le cou dans le bassin vide de notre vieux complexe sportif ! Heureusement que j'avais l'œil quand même ! Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce léger et infime contretemps qui les aurait empêchés de s'affronter à nouveau. Si ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre qui lançait la provocation, alors inévitablement ça se reproduisait ! C'était viscéral, ils avaient besoin de renouer les liens qui les attachaient par le passé. J'en étais conscient. Raison pour laquelle j'avais, discrètement mais ardemment, manœuvré pour qu'ils se revoient.

Ma naïveté n'était qu'une façade ! Je savais reconnaître si une bataille était perdue d'avance. Résolument, je renonçais à mon rêve : vivre à ses côtés, autrement qu'en terme de « meilleur ami ». Ma conquête d'Haru était inévitablement vouée à un échec complet, pas la peine de s'obstiner ! Alors, autant aider ces deux « idiots » à se retrouver et se lier ! Dans les meilleures conditions de préférence, et quoi de mieux que la piscine intérieure de l'académie Samezuka où Rin était pensionnaire ?

Evidemment, j'aurais nettement préféré que l'intrusion, pour pas dire effraction, ça devenait une manie récurrente !, se fasse légalement. Et de jour, si possible ! Ce n'était pas être peureux, j'aimais simplement être dans les règles, voilà tout. Sauf qu'à l'évidence, j'étais le seul à m'en soucier, quand j'y songe !

- « _**Rin-Rin est méchant de nous ignorer ! J'ai envie de nager avec eux moi ! **_» avait trépigné Nagisa, les regardant plonger tous deux dans le gigantesque bassin pour leur rencontre au sommet.

- « _**Nous n'avons pas notre place auprès d'eux pour l'instant. Ils ont un compte à solder.**_ » avais-je tenté de le raisonner, sans conviction.

Inconsciemment, j'étais tout aussi désireux de les rejoindre et profiter de l'eau merveilleusement belle, sous l'imposant et sublime dôme vitré du complexe sportif privé. Or, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Surtout avec Rin me rappelant furtivement un requin ! Les années l'avaient tellement changé ! J'en venais à m'interroger si Haru avait raison d'aller encore vers lui.

Malgré tout, leur moment était venu. Personne n'avait le droit de leur gâcher. J'y prenais garde ! Le bonheur d'Haru était en jeu, j'aurais tout sacrifié pour qu'il soit enfin pleinement heureux. J'avais renié mes sentiments, alors je pouvais tout aussi bien briser ma liberté ! M'interposer contre n'importe quel opposant, style un coriace gardien, à notre présence en ces lieux ne m'effrayait plus dès lors que mon regard se posait sur eux. Oui, j'étais prêt à tenir tête et agir en conséquence ! Avec le secret espoir que tout s'achèverait bien !

- « _**Haru-chan ! Rin-chan !**_ » avait scandé jovialement l'enthousiaste supporter Nagisa, oubliant rapidement sa frustration à demeurer sagement au bord.

A cette seconde, ma crainte terre-à-terre d'être repéré s'était littéralement évanouie au profit d'une pensée plus délicate. Aussitôt, je m'étais surpris à imaginer la défaite volontaire d'Haru. Pourquoi ? Pure logique à la lumière des explications de Sasabe Gôro, notre ex-entraineur, rencontré fortuitement plus tôt. Jamais je ne le remercierais assez pour m'avoir fourni la clé du mystère qui m'avait si longtemps torturé !

Avant le départ de Rin pour l'Australie, synonyme d'une douloureuse séparation, lui et Haru s'étaient mesurés durant une course. Officieuse compétition qui avait couronné comme vainqueur mon cher ami. Dès lors, la fierté aurait pu le gagner pour cet exploit, mais il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire ! L'incompréhension quant à son renferment, plus exacerbé qu'à l'accoutumé, m'avait fortement intrigué. Ca me bouffait intérieurement de ne pas en saisir la raison. Jusqu'à découvrir qu'Haru n'avait pas supporté, ni digéré d'ailleurs, d'avoir meurtri Rin par sa victoire.

Le jour, où il l'avait battu en guise d'adieu, avait marqué sa haine définitive pour toute compétition. Ce fameux jour, Haru avait découvert le revers d'une médaille. Certes, il aurait voulu consoler Rin, mais s'était vu rejeté ouvertement. Aucune parole n'avait été énoncée, l'attitude seule de Rin avait suffit à le blesser profondément. Lâchement, il avait fui loin de lui. Sans un mot d'au revoir. Depuis Haru trainait son ennui, sa peine. Trouvant davantage refuge dans ce liquide qui savait si agréablement l'isoler du monde. Précieuse eau où le moindre bruit était atténué. Remède salvateur où les larmes coulaient en toute liberté, sans montrer à autrui l'atroce peine d'un cœur esseulé.

Cette technique de soustraction au monde était devenue sa détestable défense. Cependant, le retour du vaincu, plus obstiné que jamais, changeait la donne. Haru pouvait y renonce si Rin devenait le déclencheur. … Ah si seulement j'avais été présent, ce jour là au collège ! J'aurai modifié le destin. Je l'aurais consolé à mon tour. Et gagner son affection ? Oui, tel aurait été mon honteux projet. Mon intention n'aurait pas été dépourvue d'intérêt personnel. Aurait-ce été réellement mal ? Qu'importe maintenant ! Ma chance était inexistante. Les paroles énoncées par Haru jadis, au détour d'une conversation confidentielle, avaient définitivement ruiné tout espoir.

- « _**J'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même. … Battu un record, pour une fois dans ma vie. … Parce que mon adversaire était Rin.**_» m'avait-il confié sans que je ne comprenne réellement alors le sens ni la portée de ses paroles.

«_**Je voulais l'épater afin d'être inoubliable. Qui sait combien de champions australiens vont l'éblouir ! … Est-ce anormal de désirer être le meilleur pour la personne qu'on …**_» avait-il poursuivi, suspendant son souffle à ce quasi aveu.

Haru, étrangement plus bavard que jamais, n'avait pas eu besoin d'achever sa phrase. Après tout, je connaissais la suite. Déjà à l'époque, j'avais deviné ses sentiments. Les révélations de notre sensei avaient juste achevé de me convaincre. Au départ de Rin, la démarche d'Haru pour le consoler certifiait sincèrement ce secret. Ce simple geste de compassion laissait entrevoir combien il lui était précieux. Quand il était question de Rin, Haru sortait assurément de sa coquille.

- « _**Je n'ai fait que le blesser. Je m'en veux.**_ » avait-il ruminé, serrant les poings de rage.

La psychologie restait le problème, la faiblesse d'Haru. Cerner la complexité des sentiments de Rin était hors de sa portée. Rien de surprenant pour un total étranger aux émotions ! C'était cruel à dire, mais Haru était un idiot fini en la matière ! Les larmes échappées de Rin, ce jour là, j'en étais persuadé, n'étaient pas uniquement dues à sa défaite. Certes son orgueil avait pris un coup de perdre face à Haru, après tout, ne devait-il pas rejoindre les meilleurs en Australie ?

Or, je resterais éternellement persuadé qu'il avait principalement du chagrin à nous abandonner derrière lui. Et surtout de quitter notre cher Haru. Sa fierté l'aura mal conseillé le poussant à partir sans rien avouer. Ces deux là étaient vraiment un beau couple d'ahuris ! Moi, méchant ? Non pas du tout, c'était purement affectif ! De toute manière, j'étais bien placé pour reconnaître des idiots. J'excellais moi-même dans cette discipline.

- « _**Haru, tu fais fausse route. … Rin aura apprécié que tu dévoiles ton potentiel en signe d'adieu.**_» lui avais-je clamé, avec une optimiste ferveur, pour tenter d'amenuiser sa tristesse.

Théorie qui se tenait non ? Sa présence en ces lieux, ce soir là, témoignait du bon souvenir qu'il avait gardé de nous. Même si sa froideur m'avait moyennement mené à douter. Indéniablement, ce passé avait poussé notre ancien ami à se surpasser. … Et à être bien plus perspicace aussi !

- « _**Me crois-tu si faible pour me laisser gagner ? … Je te hais Nanase !**_ » avait violemment décoché Rin, empoignant Haru par l'élastique de ses lunettes pendant à son cou, une fois leur nouvelle confrontation terminée.

Mon appréhension s'était avérée exacte ! Haru avait volontairement perdu. Or, Rin s'était rendu compte de la ruse. C'était inévitable. Haru n'avait pas été très fin sur ce coup. Sa raison était pourtant compréhensible. Pas difficile de savoir pourquoi Haru avait agi ainsi !

Commettre deux fois la même erreur était impensable ! Pourtant, une fois de plus, il avait eu tort. Rin avait besoin de reconnaissance, de façon loyal. Pas en trichant. A première vue, le « requin » Rin semblait certes avoir changé, mais au fond, il était resté le petit garçon honnête, aimant toujours autant la compétition. Sa désinvolture était une feinte. Pourquoi sinon serait-il venu déterrer notre trophée du primaire ? Nos souvenirs lui tenaient à cœur, il voulait renouer avec nous !

- « _**Voilà les ennuis !**_ » avait subitement lâché le petit blond à mes côté, remarquant à l'extérieur une lumière de torche longeant les baies vitrées servant de murs.

Nagasi s'était précipité alors, avec aplomb, sur les entrées pour les verrouiller. Histoire de ralentir, autant que possible, la progression du gardien qui allait assurément nous corriger ! Voyant sa difficulté dans la manœuvre, j'allais immédiatement lui prêté main forte. Puis, des perches placées judicieusement dans les poignées des portes, je courrais avertir nos deux hommes-poisson de mettre les voiles. En urgence !

Le spectacle qui s'était offert à moi m'avait alors carrément estomaqué ! Oui cet acte, saugrenu, m'avait simplement et rudement pétrifié. Tandis que notre situation était critiques à souhait, je les avais surpris lèvres contre lèvres. Rin, se débattant tel un diable, semblait plus que choqué de l'audace et des assauts du flegmatique Haru. Plus encore lorsque ce dernier l'avait entrainé, sans concertation, sous l'eau et sans rompre leur baiser !

Haru avait-il voulu une fois de plus se soustraire aux yeux du monde ? A la différence que cette fois, il voulait partager ce monde de confort avec celui qu'il avait harponné. Et qu'à l'évidence, il ne daignerait assurément pas libéré de si tôt ! Etrange, en tout cas, de voir un « dauphin » attaquer aussi aisément un « requin » ! La rapidité gagnait la force avec brio, et j'en avais été bluffé !

Pour tout à chacun, ce baiser aurait pu être écœurant. Avoir une saveur déplaisante en bouche, le goût de chlore n'étant pas ce qu'on désire connaître pour un premier échange !, pourtant j'étais intimement persuadé qu'Haru la trouvait la plus merveilleuse des senteurs. Surtout à même les lèvres de Rin ! Dire qu'il avait osé l'embrasser ! Même en l'ayant vu de mes propres yeux, j'ai sacrément eu du mal à l'admettre ! Cependant, leurs deux corps excessivement rapprochés, lovés dans l'eau parfaitement chauffée, n'étant pas mon fantasme, il ne pouvait s'agir là que de la réalité !

Instinctivement, ma main s'était plaqué sur la bouche de Nagisa quand celui-ci nous avait rejoins en panique. Le connaissant, il aurait littéralement hurlé de joie ! Or, son enthousiasme à les voir enfin ensemble n'avait pas besoin de les perturber davantage. La situation était suffisamment aléatoire et critique vu le regard lancé par Rin ! … Honnêtement, ça m'aurait fait mal qu'il confirme la réalité de cet acte par son rire. Avoir renoncé à Haru ne signifiait pas que je ne souffrais pas de son indifférence, de sa froideur apparente qui ne s'estompait qu'avec Rin. Le temps n'avait pas terminé son ouvrage !

Même si Nagisa, joyeux et turbulent ami, déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour me faire oublier ma peine, j'avais du mal à oublier l'amour que je ressentais encore pour mon petit brun. … Amusant et mignon Nagisa, frétillant contre moi pareil à une anguille, dire que j'aurai pu me rapprocher de lui si Rei Ryugazaki n'était pas entré dans nos vies ! Aucun mystère là aussi : il était incontestablement attiré par Rei ! La ténacité dont il avait fait preuve pour l'inclure à notre équipe avait trahi son affection plus qu'appuyée. L'admiration était bien loin à présent !

Décidément, en amour, je n'avais pas de chance ! Heureusement les temps allaient changer ! Oui, j'étais bien décidé à soigneusement me consacrer à dénicher la personne qui m'était réellement destinée. Immanquablement, je devais aller de l'avant moi aussi ! Me jeter à l'eau comme Haru avait su le faire en prenant les devants avec Rin. En y songeant, personne n'aurait cru qu'il serait si ardent, pour autre chose que nager. Même moi je m'étais laissé surprendre par son attaque éclair !

.

O o O

.

- « **Eh Makoto-sama ! ****Ca va ?** » s'inquiètent les petites voix à peine prépubères, me secouant énergiquement pareil à un pommier qu'ils viseraient à dépouiller de tous ses fruits.

Je me réveille en sursaut, quittant ces souvenirs chéris. Pourquoi ai-je voyagé dans le passé au travers de mon songe ? Est-ce une manière pour mon subconscient de me dire qu'Haru me manque terriblement ? Que notre discorde a suffisamment durée ? Surprenant mais, au fil des saisons, notre amitié a périclité jusqu'à totalement s'être effilochée. Tant de mois sans qu'il daigne m'adresser la parole ! J'en suis en parti responsable, je me complais désormais dans mon bonheur.

Que sommes-nous devenus ? Êtes-vous véritablement intrigués ? Sans plus de mystère, je dirais : le dauphin, bien qu'incroyablement intelligent !, a nagé loin du courant et du dangereux requin. Le pauvre n'a pas fait le poids ni tenu la distance. … Mais un certain orque, oui ! Vous devinez ou dois-je être plus explicite ?

- « **Makoto-sama, Rin-san est là !** » hurlèrent de joie mes petits monstres se précipitant sans conscience du danger vers le nouveau médaillé olympique qui m'aide généreusement dans ma tâche.

Ne vous en déplaise, oui, je suis le grand vainqueur ! Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Vous aimeriez connaître comment ce chavirement est intervenu ? Comment le froussard que je suis a su prendre dans ses filets le requin le plus récalcitrant au monde ? Qui sait, une prochaine fois, je vous le conterai. … Si le cœur m'en dit ! Présentement, j'ai beaucoup mieux en tête !

Imitant mes terreurs, je cours allègrement vers l'homme de ma vie. Chacun d'eux connaissant la vérité, nul besoin de me retenir ! … Sauf que j'aurais du un minimum ! Mon imprudence me fait glisser sur une flaque, au bord de la piscine où j'atterri dans un retentissant plouf. Amerrissage qui a le mérite de faire éclater de rire ce petit monde, et particulièrement mon Rin. Son sourire, ce magnifique privilège, me fait vraiment fondre et perdre pieds !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Avez-vous un tout petit peu apprécié ? Encore navrée pour ce désastre ! u_u' Maintenant, promis, je me laisse porter vers d'autres courants ! Ciao ! ^^_

.

**Guest-land**** :**_ Merci à toi Boule78 ! Je suis contente que ma 1__ère__ fic t'ait diverti un instant. Et navrée pour la syntaxe ! u_u' … Je crains clairement pour celui-ci alors ! :D_

.

_Ah très chère Emynona ! Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas ne pas revenir te dire un énoooooorme merci pour ta gentillesse et ton implication ! C'est pas pour faire du copy-kat, mais j'ai adoré ton commentaire. M'en lasse pas ! *v*_

_Pour ta question, c'est effectivement un OS. Cependant, je n'exclue pas une suite si l'inspiration me chatouille le neurone. Mais d'ici là, peut-être le fandom sera-t-il déserté ! ^^_

_Pour la « bombinette » de Rin (notre craquant chouchou à toutes les deux ^^), y a pas de soucis ! Absolument pas pénible ! J'adore l'interactivité avec les lecteurs, alors défoule-toi si mes lignes t'inspirent ! ^^ … Après, sûr que Rin est tenace (y a qu'à voir le teaser du prochain épisode où il l'emmène en Australie) mais avec un Haru inactif en face la plupart du temps (sauf quand il lui gueule dessus) et un Sosuke fort présent, ben qui sait, ça pourrait virer comme ça ! ^^ Ahhh y a pas, quel trio divin ! ^^_

_Au plaisir de te relire peut-être sur celui-ci ! Gros ronrons chaleureux à toi ! ^^_


End file.
